gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tails/@comment-75.157.18.135-20151024011456
Top 10 Reasons Why Miles "Tails" Prower is Better & More Important than Sonic the Hedgehog Top 1. His ability to fly with his 2 tails/Albert Einstein-like intelligence never lies (Sonic is as ignorant as Amy Rose before Sonic Boom) as opposed to Sonic the Hedgehog mostly being able to run up to 3-4 meters (which is how tall Sonic & Shadow will be in the future) at his fastest (WHY, SEGA, WHY?!)!, as apposed to in Sonic X & the Archie Comics (SCREW ALL THE ARCHIE COMICS SERIES, EVEN SABRINA THE TEENAGE WITCH, AMBROSE, WILBUR AND MEGA MAN!!), where he is actually much faster than the Flash & Pinky the pink ghost! Top 2. He has better arch-rivals (that are Luigi Mario, Wave the Swallow & Dr. Eggman while Sonic's arch-rivals are Shadow the Hedgehog, Mario, Dr. Eggman & Jet the Hawk) Top 3. He would be a much better protagonist/mascot of Sega, along with Knuckles and/or Blaze! Top 4. How his English voice actors choose to make Tails sound is less stereotypically annoying and smarter Top 5. He's anticipating to play as, and Sonic the Hedgehog is aggregately annoying to play as! Miles "Tails" Prower Series Reviews Tails' Skypatrol Review Graphics: 7/10 Soundtrack: 7/10 Gameplay: 14/20 Story: 9/10 Characters: 8/10 Overall: 3.75/5 stars/Good to Great Miles "Tails" Prower Game Reviews Tails' Adventure Review Graphics: 7/10 Soundtrack: 7/10 Gameplay: 14/20 Story: 9/10 Characters: 9/10 Overall: 4/5 stars/Great Tails' Skypatrol Review Graphics: 8/10 Soundtrack: 7/10 Gameplay: 3/20 Story: 9/10 Characters: 7/10 Overall: 3/5 stars/Fair Tails & the Music Maker Graphics: 7/10 Soundtrack: 7/10 Gameplay: 3/20 Story: 7/10 Characters: 7/10 Overall: 3/5 stars/Fair Tails in Sonic 1 Graphics: 10/10 Soundtrack: 9/10 Gameplay: 9/10 Story: 9/10 Characters: 9/10 Overall: 4.5/5 stars/Outstanding Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (or should I say "Luigi & Tails at the Olympic Games"?) Review Graphics: 3/10 Soundtrack: 3/10 Gameplay: 5/20 Story: 1/10 Voice acting: 2/10 Characters: 3/10 Overall: 1 out of 5/Terrible Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games (it's Luigi & Tails at the Winter Olympic Games in this case) Graphics: 4/10 Soundtrack: 5/10 Gameplay: 9/20 Story: 6/10 Voice acting: 3/10 Characters: 2/10 Overall: 2 out of 5 stars/Poor Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (aka Luigi & Tails at the London 2012 Olympic Games) Graphics: 3/10 Soundtrack: 4/10 Gameplay: 5/20 Story: 2/10 Voice acting: 2/10 Characters: 2/10 Overall: 1.5 out of 5/Bad Mario & Sonic/Luigi & Tails at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Graphics: 4/10 Soundtrack: 4/10 Gameplay: 4/20 Story: 2/10 Voice acting: 2/10 Characters: 2/10 Overall: 1.5 out of 5/Bad PLEASE TELL ME, WHY DO LITTLE TAILS/KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA/SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG/DR. EGGMAN/ROUGE GAMES AS OPPOSED TO HOW MUCH GAMES SONIC HAS OF HIS OWN, THAT GREEDY MODERN SONIC! I give Corey Bringas's performance as Miles "Tails" Prower a 1.5/5 "Bad" rating. I give Connor Bringas's performance as Miles "Tails" Prower a 2/5 "Poor" rating. I give William Corkery's performance as Miles "Tails" Prower a 0.5/5 "Unbearable" rating. I give Amy Palant's performance as Miles "Tails" Prower a 2/5 "Poor" rating. I give Kate Higgins's performance as Miles "Tails" Prower a 2/5 "Poor" rating (but a 3/5 "Fair" rating as Classic Tails). I give Colleen Villard's performance as Miles "Tails" Prower 2 2.5/5 "Bearable" rating, and nowadays, Amy Rose and Tails sound more similar to each other.